Team Roaming Robots
Team Roaming Robots are a family team of roboteers who competed on the British TV show Robot Wars. They competed with several different robots: *'Banana-R Armour': A heavyweight The Morgue lookalike with a spinning disc and a pointed wedge at the rear. It was defeated by Bigger Brother in the qualifiers for Series 4. According to John Findlay, it lasted about four seconds in this battle before breaking down. *'T-Bone': A heavyweight which competed in and lost in the first round in Series 5. *'Ripper': Another heavyweight, which failed to qualify for Series 5 and 6 but competed in Series 7 and finished runner-up in the end of series annihilator. *'Neoteric': A featherweight that competed in the featherweight competition of Extreme 2, losing in the heats. *'Rip': Another featherweight that competed in the Series 7 competition. It made the final, but then drove into the pit. Until the right moment for them to retire came, all of the robots fought in live events, including the team's own, Roaming Robots (from which the name their team name originated), which was set up in 2002. They have since been a respected event organiser along with Robots Live! and RoboChallenge. Robot Wars (Live) In early 2013, John Findlay announced that Roaming Robots was to join forces with Robot Wars LLC, the brand behind the television series. The Roaming Robots and Robots: Extreme Wars brands were phased out and replaced with the revived Robot Wars brand. Additionally, the rights to the House Robots were included as part of the deal. It is the intention that the House Robots will be found and restored, but failing this, replicas will be built. Matilda returned to Robot Wars shortly after this announcement. Robots Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 5 Robots after Robot Wars Varients of Ripper Ripper_2.jpg|The new Ripper in 2007 Ripper Evo.jpg|Ripper Evo Rip_Evo.JPG|Newly built Ripper at the 2010 Grand Final Ripper 2012.JPG|Ripper at the 2012 UK Championships in Deeside Ripper 2 and 3.png|The third (left) and fourth (right) versions of Ripper Ripper 2013.jpg|The newest version of Ripper Dystropia.jpg|Ripper as Dystopia after its redesign Shockwave 2.png|Shockwave 2 (formerly Rip Evo) Eric jr 2.jpg|Rip Evo as Eric Jr. 2 Rip-AKA-beauty-3.jpeg|RIP AKA Beauty 3 RipperandRIP.jpg|Ripper and Beauty 3, AKA Rip, at the Siemens Open Day in 2012 Ripper The version of Ripper seen in Series 7 fought until 2007, being retired from fighting after being "Terrorhurtz'd" too many times. Ripper (Model 2) John Findlay built a replacement Ripper after the 2007 UK Championships. It was similar in shape, but smaller than the original. Ripper Evo The team then replaced Ripper with Ripper Evo, an improved version of Ripper, in 2008. Ripper Evo reached the semi-finals of both the 2008 and 2009 UK Championships, as well as winning the Roaming Robots 2008 Winter Tour. After a long run, many problems with Ripper Evo had been found, and a new Ripper was built in late 2010. Ripper (Model 3)/Dystopia In late 2010, John Findlay set about building a brand new, stronger and more powerful Ripper Evo. The 'Evo' in the name was removed as it annoyed John. Ripper reached the Grand Final of the 2010 UK Championships, losing out to Iron-Awe 5, then going on to win the 2011 UK Championship, before finishing 7th in the 2012 UK Championship. In late 2012, Ripper was crowned 2012 Winter Tour champion, retaining its title from 2008. The second version of Ripper was sold to Gareth Anstee of Team G.A.R in 2013 and it made its first appearance under its new name, Dystopia, at Guildford 2013, the same event as the third model of Ripper. Dystopia has had its new paint-job done as of 11th August 2013. Ripper (Model 4) The third model of Ripper made its first Robot Wars appearance at Guildford in June 2013. John Findlay purchased and fitted Iron-Awe 6's pneumatics and drive to the third Ripper as Team Iron-Awe wanted to build a new, more powerful Iron-Awe 7. The new Ripper resembles Iron-Awe 7 in appearance. Rip Evo The team once fought with Rip Evo which was an improved version of Rip, and finished runner-up in the 2009 UK Featherweight Tag-Team Championship. It was sold in 2012 to Team Shock who rebuilt it as Shockwave 2. Shockwave has been sold to the team that own Scar, Eric and Chimera and renamed Eric Jr. 2. The team also fought with a new Rip, a rebuilt version of Beauty 3, until it was given to another team, with new internals, where it now fights as Busted. Rip (renamed Ripoff) Team Roaming Robots have sold the original version of Rip to Team Toon, who have renamed it Rip-Off. Other Robots 180px-Hammertime.jpg|Hammertime S.M.I.D.S.Y.JPG|S.M.I.D.S.Y. in 2010 Doubleaction.gif|Double Action Orbiter.jpg|Orbiter, previously Double Action, now retired Rybot.JPG|Rybot at the 2013 Winter Tour Final Fluffy_on_fire.gif|The featherwieght Fluffy on fire Fluffy_feather.jpg|The Featherweight rambot Fluffy, here its fur has been burnt off R.jpg|R, Team Roaming Robots' new antweight Stinger_2010.jpg|Stinger in 2010 Stinger Today.jpg|Stinger MightyMouse2013.jpg|Mighty Mouse in 2013 Strip.jpg|Stripper, equipped with Neoteric's old blade Fluffy They also fight with a featherweight rambot called Fluffy, which is covered in polkadot fur, similar to that used by Diotoir. Fluffy has a self ignition system which sets its fur on fire. R Team Roaming Robots now have an antweight called R''', which is shaped to resemble Ripper, but is coloured black with a silver base to the flipper. Stinger John Findley purchased Stinger in late 2009 and entered into the 2010 UK Championship and the Annihilator where it finished fourth. After withdrawing from the 2011 UK Championships, it was returned to just being a static display robot. Mighty Mouse In 2013, John revealed that he has Mighty Mouse's shell on loan and is taking it to school events. Previously Owned Robots Double Action John Findlay built a new heavyweight machine called '''Double Action with a flipper/axe, nicknamed a "Flax", weapon. Double Action was converted into a robot with a front hinged flipper called Orbiter. Team Roaming Robots and Team Mouse were originally working together to turn Orbiter into a axe-wielding robot. The plan to convert Orbiter into a axe wielding robot have fallen through and Orbiter is now called Rybot and in the possession of Krissy Knee. Rybot made its debut at the Robot Wars Winter tour final in Gloucester. Hammertime The team also occasionally fought with Hammertime, a reincarnation of Corkscrew Two with the spinner removed and an axe added, before it was sold to Team Tilly and became Dizzy. S.M.I.D.S.Y. In 2010 Team Roaming Robots bought S.M.I.D.S.Y. from Team Hydra, but have since sold it on to Team Avenger, who after one event sold it again to Team Troublesome, and it has now changed hands once again to Gary Cairns of Team Typhoon. Storm Force The team have also owned Storm Force before it was sold to Liam Bryant. Scar The team have owned Scar which, along with T-Bone, has been sold to a Glasgow based team who also own Eric & Chimera. Pussycat John Findlay briefly owned Pussycat, using it for static display, before returning it to Alan Gribble in 2013. Series Record Bananararmour.jpg|Banana-R Armour Banana_rmour.jpg|Banana-R Armour showing its disc T-Bone.jpg|T-Bone Ripper Series 6.jpg|Ripper (Series 5) Neoteric.jpg|Neoteric Ripper.jpg|Ripper (Series 7) Rip.jpg|Rip, which is now competing again as Rip-Off *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Failed to qualify with Banana-R Armour *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 with T-Bone and Failed to qualify with Ripper *Series 6: Failed to qualify with Ripper *Extreme 2: Featherweight Championship, Round 1 with Neoteric *Series 7: Heat Final with Ripper and Featherweight Final with Rip External links *The new Robot Wars website Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events